Jaina Proudmoore
'Lady Jaina Proudmoore '''or simply Jaina Proudmoore is a central character in the ''Warcraft ''franchise. She is the most powerful human sorceress in Azeroth and in the novel, ''Jaina Proudmoore: Tides of War, ''the current leader of the Kirin Tor. She has also been the love interest to several characters in the franchise, including Kael'thas Sunstrider, Arthas Menethil, who would become the Lich King, and finally Kalecgos (Kalec for short), the now mortal Dragon Aspect of Magic. She was the leader of Theramore until it was destroyed by Garrosh Hellscream. She is determined to have Garrosh removed from his position. Kael'thas Sunstrider During her studies in the art of magic, Kael'thas fell in love with her. He was several centuries old while she was still a teenager, which made him nervous to approach her. When he finally tried, she made it clear her studies came first. However, when Arthas, now an agent of the Lich King, assaulted Silvermoon City, destroyed the Sunwell, and killed Kael'thas' father, High King Anasterian Sunstrider, Kael'thas lost all interest in her and lashed out saying Jaina chose a monster over him. Arthas Arthas, the Prince of Lordaeron and a skilled paladin began a friendship with Jaina which soon turned to love. Jaina and Arthas still had their duties to Dalaran and Lordaeron. Before they could rekindle their romance, however, the Scourge invasion occured. Jaina refused to watch Arthas massacre people in Stratholme and was forced to watch him leave to Northrend where he would ultimately take up Frostmourne, becoming a Death Knight to the Lich King and eventually become the physical body for the evil being as well. It is hinted she was still in love with him in the Halls of Reflection dungeon, but she ultimately fights a losing battle against the Lich King and she and a group of adventurers flee from him. If you return a locket the Lich King had, she sobs and says she knew a piece of him was still alive in the Lich King and hopes he finds peace. In an alternate timeline shown in the novel ''Twilight Aspects, Arthas never becomes corrupted and the two would have gotten married. Kalecgos, the Former Dragon Aspect of Magic In the novel, ''Jaina Proudmoore: Tides of War, ''which takes place between ''Cataclysm ''and ''Mists of Pandaria, ''Kalecgos learns the Focusing Iris was stolen and goes to Rhonin in Dalaran for information. He tells Kalecgos to go to Theramore to ask Jaina for help and he heads there. It is later revealed the Focusing Iris was stolen by the Horde by orders of Garrosh Hellscream. The Horde soon reaches Northwatch and Kalec goes off to find the Focusing Iris but not before asking Jaina not to go near Northwatch. Jainna soons starts to miss his company. Baine, the leader of the Tauren is unwilling to let so many people die and sends a lone Tauren, Perith Stormhoof. Jainna meets with the Tauren who warns Jaina that Garrosh was gonna try to conquer all of Kalimdor. Jainna gets help from the Alliance and the Kirin Tor, who repel the invasion, but Garrosh laughs and launches the mana bomb. He had planned for an army to come defend Theramore to kill as many Alliance soldiers as possible. The mana bomb kills almost everybody in the city, with Jaina barely escaping. The trauma of the experience and the residual mana however, warps her mind temporarily and the trauma also turns her hair white. She finds the Focusing Iris and attempts to summon a giant tidal wave to destroy Orgrimmar, but Thrall and Kalec talk her down, restoring her mind. Rhonin also is killed by the attack and Jaina takes over the Kirin Tor. She has the Focusing Iris placed in the Dalaran Vaults, hoping it will stay secure in there. Kalec becomes a member of the Kirin Tor and becomes Jaina's new boyfriend. Category:Video Game Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Love Dodecahedron Category:Former Love Interest Category:Interspecies Love Interest Category:Opposing Faction Category:Villain's Crush Category:Villain's Lover